Additive manufacturing is generally considered the buildup of three dimensional components by multiple layer processing, each layer representing a portion of the three dimensional component. The three dimensional component may be produced using energy sources of high enough power to melt a powdered metal or a powdered alloy used in the three dimensional component. For example, high power laser beams are commonly used in a manner where the laser sinters or fuses the powdered metal or powdered alloy layer by layer. These processes include selective laser sintering (SLS), selective laser melting (SLM), direct metal laser sintering (DMLS), laser engineered net shape (LENS), etc. The processes build up the component after many minute layers are processed. However, these processes have disadvantages and limitations. For example, some of the processes are exceedingly slow and cost prohibitive if many parts are required, or if a part is relatively large.
High deposition laser cladding such as that described in U.S. patent publication number 2013/0140278 to Bruck et al. and incorporated in its entirety by reference herein resolves the issue of speed. However, many gas turbine engine components used to guide hot gases require cooling channels disposed in the part near the surface. These cooling passages include fine detail that has not yet been achieved using the processes noted above. Consequently, there remains room in the art for improvement.